


The House in the Woods

by EriGure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, M/M, My first fic so bear with me OTL, No prior knowledge of Majo no Ie needed, The Witch's House (Majo no Ie) AU, This is insane OTL, jumpscares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on “The Witch’s House”, a RPG horror game by Fummie)</p><p>“Prussia-kun, what do you suppose “friends” are for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. The guys belong to Himapapa and each other, the plot belongs to Fummie, and most of the art belongs to LOVEPOTIONNo9’s “My name is Your Night” and “Do You Remember Me?”
> 
> Warning: Not suitable for anyone who is afraid of ghosts, monsters, abnormal thinking , shounen – ai, and incest. Also mixed usage of country and human names.

**Prologue**

Russian winters had always been harsh, Prussia said to himself

It had been long since the last time he visited his former captive and enemy, Russia. Ever since the Berlin Wall came down, he never returned to the vast land. Ever.

And there he was, standing in the middle of nowhere, under the freezing weather, finding his way to the large man’s house. No, he was visiting the former communist just because others said the man had been sick and needed help. “Really, who do they think I am? I’m a retired country, not a caretaker!”

He thought angrily, looking around.

Trees, trees everywhere…

And not a single critter in sight. Except for Gilbird, by the way.

Worst of all, the road was blocked by a bunch of freakishly large roses… “That’s just weird,” Prussia thought to himself, “I’ve never seen such roses before… Were they newly planted or something?” Not that he didn’t like roses, but it was blocking his way out of that deserted forest. Then again, he still had to find the way into Russia’s house, no matter what. Ignoring the little bird chirping on his head, Prussia searched his satchel – which he usually carried with him everywhere. “There must be something in here… Hopefully I can cut some roses with that…” Sadly, what he saw was nothing but a letter, written by his precious baby brother whom he called West.

No. It was not A letter. There was only half of the letter there.

“don’t mind if you enter the forest to Russland’s house, but be careful, it might be dangerous. Hope you get back to us soon, brüder. Ludwig”

… right.

He looked through his satchel one more time, and did find something truly useful. A machete. An old, rusty machete, which he used to fight Hungary with. Ah, those were the days…

 _No time for memories_ , Prussia thought. He ran deeper into the forest and cut the blocked rose with the knife. And it broke, just. like. that. “It’s a very old machete anyways…” he sighed, walking deeper into the forest.

As Gilbert advanced deeper into the woods, he saw a creepy-looking  house covered in dunes of snow and several ivy creepers. Uh, no, that was the used-to-be Soviet’s mansion, where Prussia used to be held captive by the Eastern European communist family… until the Union finally collapsed and everybody left. Well, almost. Russia decided to stay behind, suffering his illness all alone.  _Seriously_ , Prussia thought,  _if the man was sick, he would have at least called someone, or asked for help… Maybe the big guy had too much pride and dignity to do that?_  “It used to be livelier the last time I checked…,” Prussia mumbled, looking around the awkwardly quiet house. “Where is everybody?”

He spotted a black cat bathing in the remaining sunlight. “Are you, by any means, visiting the house?” it asked. Prussia sighed, as if there wasn’t enough weird stuff happening in the house … “A talking cat… Very clever, Russia, very clever…”

“Might as well go in, if you can’t find the way out”

As the cat spoke, the gate slowly opened.

Prussia walked cautiously into the mansion. “Man, this is just getting weirder and weirder”

-o0o-


	2. OF DIARIES AND TEDDY BEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He investigated the one on the right, and stuck in a crossroad. He continued straight ahead, to the first door he saw. He didn’t see anything but a bear in a tiny basket. There was also a note on the wall.
> 
> BEARS IN THE BASKET – it said

**Chapter 1** ****

 **1F: OF DIARIES AND TEDDY BEARS** **  
**

 

There was only one door in front of Prussia’s eyes…

Weird, he thought, this house used to have so many rooms… has Russia altered the mansion?

Curious enough, he slowly walked through the small door. He found a little note on the wall at the other side of the room. “Funny,” he thought, “there’s even a pool of blood here… kind of creepy though… better stay away” So he walked cautiously around the pool, and examined the piece of paper…

COME TO MY ROOM – it said.

“What does that suppose to mean? There’s no fucking room in this house!” Prussia scoffed. _Impatient as always_ , a voice softly spoke, _get out of the room and find out for yourself, will you?_

Prussia sighed. That was what the former Soviet used to say whenever he got angry at trivial things… “You’re serious, right? Fine.” So out of the room he went.

And the gates were gone. Instead he saw two other doors, one to the left, the other to the right. _Great, you’re gonna just trap me here forever, aren’t  you Russia? Hadn’t forty years of the Cold War enough for you…?_

The black cat he met at the gate was standing on a small platform. “Hey there. Decided I’d follow you just for laughs” he said. Prussia let out a sigh, but kept on walking anyway.

He investigated the one on the right, and stuck in a crossroad. He continued straight ahead, to the first door he saw. He didn’t see anything but a bear in a tiny basket. There was also a note on the wall.

BEARS IN THE BASKET – it said

“Bears… wait, that’s supposed to be **plural** , right? So why the hell is there only one bear in the basket? Russia, I told you I hate puzzles!” he muttered scornfully, and stormed out of the empty room.

The small alley caught his sight. “Seriously Russia, what – in the name of god – kind of accommodation have you turned this place into? A FUN house?” Prussia scoffed as he slowly exceeded to the hallway. By the time he got to the end of the alley, he saw a tiny little door.

“I remember this… this used to be Russia’s study, right?” he muttered, entering the room “He always had his precious things here… important papers, presents and everything…”

Inside was a little desk with an open notebook, a small closet and several gift boxes scattered on the floor. “Wow. I never thought Russia to be THIS messy before…” Prussia thought. He checked the closet and spotted a piece of paper which read: “OPEN WHEN THE HOUSE RETURNS TO NORMAL” _Oh, so you mean this place is turning abnormal then…_ Prussia then spotted a small teddy bear amongst the various boxes. “A gift from his old boss I suppose…” And it clicked! “Bears in the basket… that’s it! I’ve got it! In your face, Russia!” he excitedly exclaimed.

He picked up the small bear and got ready to walk outside, but the notebook caught his eye. RUSSIA’S DIARY – it said… He’s never recalled Russia keeping a diary, or actually ever SEEN Russia keeping a diary. Oh well…

He opened the first page…

_I was sick_

_So nobody wanted to stay with me_

_Everyone left, even my sisters…_

_They never loved me…_

This was written in 1991…

“Seriously Russia, if you’re so desperate for love, just go out and get it.” Prussia mumbled “Ah, wait, people never loved you anyway. Kesesese, screw you then”

He ran back to the teddy bear room and tried to put the bear in the basket, but to no avail. “Aw shit, why wouldn’t it fit?” he cussed, leaving the room

He continued to search the door on the left. There was a pair of scissors laying still, tied on a workbench. “Maybe I’ll use these to cut the bear,” he thought “That may be cruel, but I don’t really have a choice, do I?” So he cut the bear’s limbs and head. “That’s weird,” he thought “Teddy bears aren’t supposed to bleed, right? So why are there red spots on the limbs?” But it didn’t bother him long, he carried the bear’s torso and walked outside.

A red splash of bear paw suddenly appeared on the wall. Prussia jerked himself back a little, but calmed down quickly and exceeded to the teddy bear room. He cautiously put the torso inside the basket, and it fit perfectly. Click! An unlocking sound of a door was heard “Well that was surprising…” Prussia said as he left the small room.

Just as he returned to the hallway, he heard a sudden roar. And there it was, a giant teddy bear coming towards him, trying to kill him. “What, in the name of God, is this thing!?” Prussia rushed back to the room, slamming the door shut… And then everything came into silence, just like that. No traces of the giant bear, nor the bleeding from the tiny bear in the basket. It healed itself.

“What was that all about? And what the hell is wrong with this house?” Prussia mumbled, struggling to stand up straight. Then he took a deep breath, fixed his collar and exceeded to the west wing. The door at the damp room had finally been unlocked. Hardly had Prussian reached the door when he heard a sound of something fallen to the ground. “A couple of bear limbs eh… must be from the bear” He thought “Oh well, I hope this will come in handy”

So he did. Prussia took the bear’s limbs with him and exceeded to the next room.


	3. BOOK OF DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering new floor with a library and the exhibition room.

**CHAPTER 3:**

**2F: BOOK OF DEATH**

Prussia finally conquered his ever-so-slight fear and made his way the second floor. He gazed through the empty, suspiciously looking corridor. “Hmm, this is way too normal than I thought it would be,” he muttered.

He checked out the door at the end of the dark hallway. “It’s locked.” He mumbled. “Why do you always have to lock your doors, Russia? Where the hell did you put your goddamn keys?” he cursed under his breath. He finally settled down and found a single note on the door.

SAVE THE BUTTERFLY – it read.

“Another stupid clue, I suppose.” Prussia sighed, “Seriously Russia, just tell me where you put away your stupid keys! I’m sick and tired of this!”

 _You’ll never learn_ , a voice said.  _You never learn to be patient, do you, Prussia-kun?_

Prussia looked around and saw no-one. “Ghost, get lost. I’m sick to death of this mansion, and I’m seriously thinking of leaving ya know.”

_You’ll never get out of here if you’re not patient enough to think, you know that all too well._

“Yeah, yeah I know. Now get out of my way. You’re annoying, and you know it”

And with that, Prussia got further away from the locked door.

Prussia aimed at the first door he saw earlier. As he walked past the still armour, suddenly he saw something quite familiar, something black. “A decorative cat’s ornament… Just kidding, hehe.” The figure finally spoke. He immediately realised that it was the cat.

“Not you again…” Prussia sighed, ignoring the cat’s blatant joke and high-pitched voice.

“Ugh, don’t just ignore me!” the cat yelled.

“You know, sometime you talk like America or Sealand or someone like them. Frankly, I never truly understand what Russia sees in you, and why he ever keeps you anyway.” Prussia sighed.

“Ya know, it’s not important how he meant to me, but how I meant to him.” The cat said, with a voice that set chills to Prussia’s spine. Prussia just ignored him and advanced himself into the room.

Inside was dark and somewhat eerie, he almost didn’t  see a thing.

Just stay calm, Prussia-kun, the voice came to him once again

“I know,” he whispered. “I’ll be fine”

He slowly made his way to the end of the room. There were two notes taped on the wall. He read the first one.

THE SPIDER HAS POOR EYES

HE CAN’T EVEN TELL COLORS APART

Next to the note was a giant cobweb, which Prussia found creepy and somehow weird. “Better not touch it.” Prussia made a mental note to himself.

Across from the web were several barrels. “This is the storage, right? Bet there is some vodka inside. It’s Russia, after all.”

Prussia left the room, and made his way to the next room. It was a small library, where the pale man used to spend his spare time.

To the right was a small invisible figure trying to stack some books.

“Lithuania?” Prussia asked

“Yes, sir.” The figure said while turning towards him. “Mr. Prussia, I knew you came back”

“I am. But not for long. I need to find Russia. Something peculiar is going on here. Do you happen to know what it is?”

“I’ll tell you everything, sir, but I’m completely snowed under at the moment. I need to tie these books together, but I can’t seem to find something appropriate to do the trick.”

Prussia remembered the note he read in the dark room. “Hold on,” he finally said, “I’ll get you what you need. Just stay here.”

Prussia bade Lithuania farewell, then went on to have a look at the books on the shelves.

Several books, he already knew they were there. Studies by Marx, Engels, Lenin… literary works by Russian writers he was all too familiar with… they all were still there. After all, he used to borrow most of them just to kill time during his stay at the Soviet household years ago.

Some others are newly bought. A brand new edition of “History of Russia”, several spy novels written by British authors, the revised translation of Goethe’s “Faust”, and an encyclopedia. However, there were 2 books which are not known to any publishing house in the world.

He opened one of them and read, hoping that he could fathom all the grotesque events in the house while he was gone.

“Keys do not open doors in this mansion.

Something else must serve as a key.”

He then picked the next book and skimmed through it for useful facts.

“The form of the house changes based upon the spells chosen by the sorcerer.”

After that he looked for something else that would cater for his taste. While he was looking he came across a book titled “A Funny Story”.

“Hmm, I never knew Russia had a sense of humour. May as well check it out”

He opened the book and read.

_Once upon a time, there was a man pulling along a cart filled with treasure._

_His cart had broken down in the woods, but there came a passing hunter and his dog._

_The rich man pleaded to the hunter to keep a close eye on his cart, to which the hunter agreed._

_The rich man went to get a new cart. Meanwhile, the hunter kept watch._

_Night soon fell, and the hunter grew worried for his elderly mother still at home._

_So the hunter told the dog to watch the cart and went home to check on his mother._

_When the man returned, he saw the dog on guard._

_So he gave the dog a reward for his master, a silver coin, to carry in his mouth._

_The dog ran all the way home and brought his master the silver coin. But the hunter flew into a rage._

_“I told you to watch the cart, and what did you do? You stole from it!” So the master killed the dog.”_

“What. The. Hell?” was all Prussia could say after reading the not-so-funny story

Suddenly the whole library shook with hysterical laughter. The chairs, tables and shelves all shook with amusement.  _This is absolutely not worthy of making fun of!_  his mind literally screamed. Maybe it WAS supposed to be funny… to them. Prussia knew, however cruel and sadistic Russia may seem, he would never, ever in his life, find this hilarious.

He left the library and examined the opposite room. Inside was a large exhibition hall, filled with a great deal of tiny spider webs. “Wow.” Prussia exclaimed. “I’ve never seen this room before… Okay, this is definitely  brand new. Russia cannot store an entire exhibition hall in his room, right?”

In front of him were two glass cases aligned in the room. Most of them were replicas of human heads, most of them look like deceased world leaders. “Creepy…” In the corner of one of the 2 cases laid a lovely blue butterfly model. “So good to finally find something pretty in all this bedlam” Prussia said to himself.

He then remembered about the giant cobweb. Wasn’t there something stuck on that? Ah yes, a yellow butterfly, a real one trapped inside and going to be eaten by an invisible giant spider. The note said the spider has poor eyes and cannot tell colours apart… could it be the solution to save the poor butterfly and free himself too? He tried opening the lid, but to no avail. The lid was just too heavy for him.

He walked deeper into the room, hoping to find other hints to the riddle. He found a bookcase full of webs and pieces of paper scattered everywhere. One of the pieces read:

ROPE IN A BARREL

He recalled the barrels back in the dark room.

And it clicked.

Prussia ran back to the dark room. He sifted through the barrels. “Wow, just as I though, full of vodka.” One of them was painted blue, and on top of the lid was a rope. Prussia took it with him and went straight back to the library.

He then gave the piece of equipment to Lithuania. “Here you go.”

“Thanks so much.” Lithuania said with a cheerful tone. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

“You’re welcome.” Prussia smiled a little. “Hey, can you now tell me what’s going on here?”

“Yes, sir.”

And Lithuania told Prussia everything the former satellite knew. Prussia listened carefully, and finally nodded.

“So I HAVE to get out of the house, yes?”

“Basically most can’t, but if you know the trick, you’ll be able to get out of here without being killed.” Lithuania finally said. “Also, Master Russia told me to give to you this once you arrived here.”

Prussia took what the faithful servant gave him and observed it closely.

“The  _Book of Death._ ”

“I don’t know why he sent you this, sir.”

“It’s okay. I’ll figure it out soon enough. Well, I think you should go back to your business.”

“Yes, sir. Goodbye sir, and good luck.”

He said goodbye to Lithuania once again, and returned to the exhibition room.

-o0o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should you find any errors in either grammar, punctuation or diction, or, if anything in this fic may disturb you, please let me know in the comments. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions to this fic, please leave in the comments. Thank you.


End file.
